


Bonding

by mshakarios



Series: Table For Three (Themmus Fics) [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/pseuds/mshakarios
Summary: While his husbands are out, Emmett attempts to spend some quality time with his infant son.Polyam M!Shepard/Garrus/Thane, although both of the latter are just mentioned in passing.(Rated T just to be safe, due to some very near misses involving four-letter words.)





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I wrote this at one in the morning, but it's still good, even if it's short. Baby turians continue to make me weep with paternal adoration. 
> 
> I absolutely intend to write more of Norius and his dads in the future.

“What do ya think, lil’ guy? Wanna spend some time with me while your other daddies are at the store?”

The infant on his lap tilts his head slightly, small dark eyes looking up at his father with curiosity. Emmett smiles, and brings his hand up to affectionately stroke the tiny crest atop the child’s head. They have to be careful with him at this age; his plates are fragile, and his skin is soft. He still has more natural protection than any human baby, but his fathers need to treat him with care nonetheless. He spends a significant amount of time curled up in Garrus’s cowl, tiny claws gripping at his father’s neck. Emmett lacks a cowl, but he figures to himself that a pair of warm, cuddly arms would probably serve just as well. 

He leans back on the couch, cuddling the spiky little bundle closer. Norius squirms in his arms, letting out a tiny screeching sound at the feeling of slight disorientation. Emmett kisses him on the forehead, the swell of fatherly love in his chest almost overwhelming.

“You’re bein’ a fussy little man today, aren’t you, Nori? Don’t wanna cuddle with Papa?” As always, his son is unable to understand him, but he lets out a little warbling noise that Emmett is positive sounds like disgruntled annoyance. “Yeah, I gotcha. That’s valid, kiddo. But you’re stuck with me until Dad and Daddy get back, so you might as well get comfy. I know it’s not Daddy’s cowl, but it’s not that bad, honest.” 

Norius looks at him in interest as he talks, tiny mandibles wiggling slightly. He squirms for a moment longer, then seems to settle, curling up snugly against Emmett’s chest. 

“That’s my boy. Try to get some sleep, Nor--OW!” 

One tiny hand pulls at his beard, ignoring his loud yelp of pain. His hands frantically move to his chin, trying to gently loosen the baby’s grip, but the three-fingered hand holds tight, giving the bristly red hairs a surprisingly strong yank.

“Ow, fu….shi….darn! Darn, Norius! Let go? Please? You’re kinda hurtin’ me.” Norius shrieks happily, and Emmett smiles despite the pain. “Yeah, I’m glad this makes you happy. You’re a cute little guy. But please let go.” 

Finally he manages to untangle the tiny claws from his beard, and makes a mental note not to let it grow this long again until Norius has gotten out of this phase. He looks at his son’s excited expression, and can’t help but grin at him. 

“You’re a little troublemaker, aren’t ya? Just like Daddy. Couple’a wild spiky boys, the two of ya. Dad and I can hardly keep up.” He pulls his child back against his chest, enveloping him in safe, loving warmth. “Papa loves you, Nori. So, so, so much.” 

Norius gives him another happy little screech before cuddling up to him, falling asleep almost immediately in the safety of his father’s arms.


End file.
